Love Don't Roam
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: She had reeled him in from the beginning and he hadn't noticed. She hadn't even been trying. He supposed that might be why he didn't mind though. FEM27/A!Reborn to Love Don't Roam by Neil Hannon


**Writing again is a bit odd, I'll admit but **dear lord** I missed it **_**so**_** much. This one is inspired by Love Don't Roam by Neil Hannon. Fem27/Reborn.**

_Italics are the Song Lyrics!_ **(Seriously- look this up. I **love** this song. And Doctor Who.)**

**This has the lyrics because my Muse decided it looked wrong without them.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bug-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned_

Reborn had traveled a long time. He'd been all over the place, never settling down or caring.

Sure he had offered his assistance to people before, had made promises and kept them, kept in touch with a few people, but he had never settled.

He had traveled instead, meeting all kinds of people.

Some he had killed and damned.

Others had been saved and lead to light by his hand.

Then he had gotten that call from Vongola the Ninth calling in a favor about a Natsume Sawada.

_But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand._

Reborn hadn't expected anything to come of it. Especially after he did his research and discovered how…pathetic…his charge was.

He would, however, be proven wrong. Again and again. A novel experience to be sure.

One he would eventually come to appreciate.

Even then he hadn't expected to become…**attached** to her.

None the less as he watched Natsume grow and mature, watched her claw her way to the top against all odds, and extend a hand out to the darkest of the Mafia and win them over…

He himself discovered that she had somehow won _him_ over without his notice.

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

She had reeled him in close and much to his shock…Reborn found that for the first time that constant urge to run and keep running had faded and he was content to sit still.

For her he would stop. He would settle.

And she didn't even know.

_No, no._

_I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear._

Reborn had crossed the Globe multiple times. He'd seen all kinds of things ranging from impossible problems he had to fix to breathtaking moments in time.

He had never seen **miracles** before though.

Not until her.

_Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?_

The first time he had visited the future and he had been told "Natsume is dead" was the first time in a long time Reborn had felt fear.

It had quickly been followed by rage, but the fear and anguish had been there.

For a split second Reborn hadn't known what to do, and then the alarm went off telling the base a younger Natsume had arrived and he had known.

**I will change this future.**

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

If Reborn had to put a time to the moment he realized he loved Natsume he would have to say it was the moment he thought she was dead.

The sheer amount of shocked horror followed by denial and rage…

He had known then that he wouldn't be able to leave, wouldn't be able to wander around anymore.

And for the first time his body felt **tired** at the idea of traveling and his heart had rebelled at the idea longing to stay by her side.

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home._ _  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

_No, no._

Sitting inside the Base in that future had been miserable. He had wanted to lash out at everyone because he was stuck inside the Base while Natsume had faced a family that had already killed her once.

He may have been a bit more harsh than usual in his anger and worry, but he wanted her to survive and if that meant being harsher than her usually would be, then so be it.

Besides.

It had worked.

_Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you,  
It does not wash up on a shore._

After the future-that-wasn't Reborn had submitted to the knowledge that Natsume had put an end to his roaming and he had found his place by her side.

No one would touch her as long as he breathed.

_But a fighting man forgets each cut  
Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget  
Why his love don't roam no more._

_Oh, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

The first time Reborn had put himself between Natsume and harm and _actively fought_ against it he shocked not only her, but the Vongola itself. 

Ninth had yelled at him, but Reborn had seen a future without Natsume and he would never see another so long as he lived.

He hadn't even seen who was attacking. Not really. He'd only sensed danger and spun around in time to see Natsume take a Storm Flame attack to the side and get thrown into an ambush from the force of the attack.

He hadn't stopped to see _who_ or _why_ he just moved.

Natsume hadn't had time to do anything.

Reborn hadn't thought. Hadn't planned. He'd only reacted.

It was something he hadn't done since the beginning of his career, but all he had cared about in that exact moment was _Natsume is injured and behind me_ and he hadn't taken a single step back, hadn't faltered for a second, because if he had that would mean the enemy got closer to _her_ and that was unacceptable.

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

After that Reborn had upped her training again.

He would die before anyone got to Natsume, but she was to be Vongola the Tenth and that meant she needed to be able to stand on her own without being caught unaware.

She was good.

He'd make her better.

_Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,  
For you know my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star._

The day of Natsume's actual Inheritance Ceremony Reborn could have sworn his chest was about to burst.

He had never been as _proud_ of anyone as he had been in that moment.

She had become his equal in all the ways that mattered.

_Walk with me, oh my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far.  
For you know my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star, you are, you are.  
Yeah!_

She was his stars and moon.

And now, at this moment where she became Vongola the Tenth, she was becoming the light of the Mafia.

Becoming the Mafia's stars.

A light they all needed, despite the denial that most would voice.

_Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

Soon they would know.

Soon she would reel in the others.

And Reborn would defend her from those who would seek to destroy her.

_Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam_

Always, he would defend his precious, precious girl.

_Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam  
_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I don't even know what this is. It demanded to be written this way, but I hope y'all enjoy.**


End file.
